Come To Me
by Kashiwa
Summary: This fic is an interior monologue from the perspective of Iildon. Contains some diction with connotations of IildonxRastaban, OrlougexAsellus, but mostly AsellusxWhite Rose and AsellusxIildon. You ...uh...have been warned!


Come to Me  
  
A SaGa Frontier fanfic by Kashiwa  
  
  
  
Warning thingy: I um don't own Saga Frontier or anything. Why do I even need to write this? Does anybody actually think that these concepts are by me? After all, this fic is on fanfiction.net! As in, Fan Fiction.  
  
Also, I do not own the song "Come To Me." That is by Bjork!  
  
come to me  
  
i'll take care of you  
  
protect you  
  
calm, calm down  
  
you're exhausted  
  
come lie down  
  
you don't have to explain  
  
i understand  
  
I disgust myself sometimes. The Lady Asellus in my embrace, small diamonds of tears rolling down her delicate face. I am her friend; her companion. At least, now I am.  
  
The Lady White Rose, gone.forever. I fear and treasure the fact that I will never see her again. I never had anything against her until that one fateful day, when the chauffeurs returned form their annual trip to Shrike with an injured human girl. Rastaban and I were making love on my coffin when we heard the news. The news that Orlouge was planning on reviving her with his blood.  
  
"How could he!? I have waited to receive his love for thousands of years! And now he just pours his blood into this human!?" We all knew what he was planning on. He had not any plan to rescue the girl for her own sake; he would revive her so that she could be his princess. "How disgusting! With his blood, it would be like making love to your own sister!" I was the only one that found it sickening, though. Incest is not uncommon when you are a mystic. Hell, I do believe Rastaban and I are fairly closely related. Despite the cultural ease, I couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
This, of course, was before I had met the girl.  
  
So beautiful. So endlessly beautiful. Those were the only words that I could think of. Those fuchsia eyes, they burned with a sensual passion reminiscent of the roses in my room. Her green hair, they flowed like the tallest grass blades of Yorkland (not that I've ever been to such a hic town). She was a teenage girl, no more than 14. Heh. Yet another accepted practice in Fascinataru is the love between two people of radically different ages. So although I was about 1324 years old at the time, it was not shameful to find such a young girl attractive.  
  
I slapped myself. How could I be so insolent as to fall for a little human girl? She had a feisty look to her, even while "dead," but your appearance while dead so well describes your personality. Her fuchsia eyes, they represented an immense passion for life; for her humanity. I could already tell she would despise every moment of her Mysticism. Still, that same colour represented our entire region. Lustful, bloody passion. Her green hair, another earthly colour. Her feet had clearly been solidly planted in humane soil.  
  
jump off  
  
your building's on fire  
  
i'll catch you  
  
i'll catch you  
  
destroy all that is keeping you back  
  
and then i'll nurse you  
  
i'll nurse you  
  
Her skin was the only bit of her that could've been Mystic. Soft, white, supple, as if she hadn't seen the sun all her life. A slight interest, at least. It was quite clear that she would struggle with her mixed blood to the very end. I wanted nothing more than to help her discover herself at her side. I slapped myself again. "No! She is Orlouge's woman, and that is that!"  
  
"But what if she causes trouble?" I could easily bring forth two past mystics that ran away from us because of an over-infatuation with humanity: The Lady Rei and Nusakan. Both so beautiful; both had such passionate eyes. But of course, they were too happy with their trivial lives. Rei off in Duvan, with her little sacred lots. Were they ever not sold out? And Nusakan, running of with that mage, Blue. How shameful.  
  
Once again, I found myself in love with the little girl, just like The Doctor and the Lady Rei. Somehow, she seemed to be different. She appeared much stronger, much more.alive, even in her deceased form. I knew at that time that she would bring about the mystic revolution. I think we all knew that.  
  
And so, the day came that she would awaken. While she laid in her little bed, the top mystics had a discussion as to who should scout her, and ultimately, become her lover. After all, she had received Orlouge's blood, and she was naturally attractive to both men and women; the prettiest girl at the ball.  
  
Anyway, I was just sitting there, straight-faced as ever, hoping so much that I would be picked. "Hmm.how about....the White Rose!?" Orlouge suggested.  
  
"Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit! Damn him to Mosperiburg's cliffs! How could he pick that.that.that perky little bitch as Asellus' lover? I was much more capable than she could ever be! I was older, more mature, stronger, and most importantly, wouldn't require her to rethink her sexual preference! Hell, I even had black wings! Why did he pick her over me?"  
  
So, I did the next best thing: I became her guardian angel. Following her and the White Rose Princess everywhere they went.  
  
you know  
  
that i adore you  
  
you know  
  
that i love you  
  
  
  
That is why it felt so bittersweet to see the White Rose gone. I cursed Orlouge to the pits of hell for taking away the Lady Asellus' one true love, yet I praised him for making her available. I slapped myself again.  
  
There we were, lingering around the pond of Kyo, in what one would call a friendly hug, but another would call a lover's embrace. Her fuchsia eyes were now shimmering from the tears, and they looked like a warm, wet bath of flesh, like I was in my mother's womb again. "Why, Iildon? Why do you have to take away all that I love? Why?" she asked. I wished for a million words to come form my mouth: That it wasn't my fault, that Orlouge had planned everything, that I.loved her more than death itself. I spat inside my mouth as a symbolism of the words that I kept inside.  
  
so don't make me say it  
  
it would burst the bubble  
  
break the charm  
  
"I'm.I'm sorry, Asellus." At that moment, I inched toward her and carefully touched my lips to hers. Another crystal fell from her eye as She reciprocated my affections. At that, rain began to fall form the blue skies of Kyo. I opened my wings and covered her; protected her. "I love you." 


End file.
